


Adjustment

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, M/M, Q created a kid and Jean-Luc is trying to come to terms with it all, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: Picard tries to adjust to suddenly being a father.





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is set shortly after [ the sixth part of my In These Arms series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3536264?view_full_work=true).

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

_Captain's Quarters_

 

 

Picard leaned forward and pointed at the shift plan on the screen in front of Alex and him. "One of us is going to have to be here in the afternoon on Tuesdays."  
  
"Hmm." Alex moved his index finger over the screen. "If I hand over my Tuesday afternoon shift to Jay and take over his Saturday evening shift... yes, that should work... I'm pretty sure he won't mind."  
  
Picard tapped the screen. "And I'm going to give my late evening shift on Fridays to Martin and -"

A low whine coming from the crib behind them interrupted him.

"I guess the reason behind our excessive shift rearranging just woke up," Alex remarked.

"It seems that way."

They both stood up from the couch, walked over to the crib and looked at the baby inside.

"Hello, Laurent," Alex said. "Did you sleep well?"

The baby looked at him and smiled.

"Whoa... I think he recognizes us already."  
  
"Indeed."

Alex glanced at his husband. "I know that tone of voice. What is it?"  
  
Picard rubbed his forehead. "It's nothing, really..."

"Come on."

Picard sighed. "He... he... well... he looks just like Batai did."  
  
"Of course he does - Batai was his half-brother." Alex put his hand on Picard's shoulder. "Jean-Luc, you need to give yourself some time to adjust to all this."  
  
"Yes, but no matter what Q was thinking when he created him, Laurent _is_ our biological son. I should _not_ be this reluctant to embrace him."

"Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Just let things progress naturally."

"I hope this isn't easier said than done," Picard mused, reached out his hand and tugged Laurent's blanket into place.

The baby looked at the hand - and then he reached out and closed his little fingers around Picard's thumb.

Picard froze. "Hey...!"

"Looks like as if he wants to help you with the adjustment."

Picard looked at his son. "Is that true, young man?"

Laurent giggled.

"Was that a yes?" Picard wondered.

Alex smiled. "I think it was."


End file.
